Brush Your Teeth
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible quand il se leva lentement et se traina dans la salle de bain. Louis regarda son départ, observant discrètement ses fesses, et non, il ne pouvait pas dire non à la demande d'une douche à deux. Surtout lorsque c'était ces lèvres qui le demandaient." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

« -Bonjour, petite tête endormie, murmura Louis au corps qui s'agitait au-dessus de lui. »

Il commença à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry, dans une tentative de le sortir de son sommeil.

« -Hum, non, grogna Harry, essayant de se blottir contre la poitrine de Louis, ses boucles chatouillant son menton. Il est trop tôt. Je suis fatigué.

-J'en étais sûr, sourit Louis, appuyant son nez dans les cheveux d'Harry et ses bras le serrant. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris après cette nuit, rit-il quand Harry releva la tête, le regardant avec de grands yeux endormis.

-Effronté, dit le plus jeune, exprimant son mécontentement. »

Il roula sur Louis pour s'allonger sur le dos, et il fit parcourir ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de se réveiller totalement. Louis se rapprocha de lui et attrapa sa main, caressant sa paume avec son pouce.

« -J'ai froid maintenant, geignit Louis, faisant un signe sur son corps avec sa main libre, montrant l'absence d'Harry. Je suis à peu près sûr que nous devrions nous faire plus de câlins, parce que, tu sais, c'est le matin après…

-Mais je suis tout collant, sourit Harry. Et c'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas voulu prendre une douche avec moi après.

-C'est parce que j'étais fatigué. Je t'en veux de toute façon, tu n'étais pas content juste après la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? dit Louis avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Je dois dire, tu es devenu très docile lors du troisième round, je suppose que tu es juste vieux, dit Harry, riant de sa propre plaisanterie. »

Aussi souriant au souvenir des trois états qu'il avait vu de Louis.

La première fois, quand il avait été si doux, demandant à Harry s'il lui faisait mal ou s'il pouvait bouger, pressant de petits baisers sur sa poitrine pour le détendre.

La deuxième fois, quand il avait été actif à nouveau, cette fois-ci claquant en Harry, pour qu'il le prie, le traitant de salope pour le vouloir encore si rapidement, le tout à la demande d'Harry, bien sûr. C'était le genre de Louis qu'Harry préférait.

La troisième fois, il était fatigué, et il avait laissé Harry le dominer. Il avait été gémissant, haletant, soumis, couinant contre la bouche d'Harry, ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. Il avait été un désordre de pleurnicheries, il avait eu l'air si détruit et beau, et Harry avait aimé chaque seconde. Il n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de Louis un seul moment, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Harry fut tiré de ses souvenirs quand Louis frappa doucement son épaule avant de chuchoter.

« -Je ne suis pas vieux, petit con effronté. »

Harry rit et tira Louis en avant, de sorte qu'ils soient nez à nez, et embrassa ses lèvres.

« -Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas, murmura-t-il contre la bouche de Louis.

-Je sais, dit Louis doucement. Et aussi, tu as besoin de te brosser les dents, ta bouche a encore le goût de ma bite.

-Oh ! protesta Harry, repoussant le rire de Louis. Tu ne t'es pas plaint cette nuit.

-Eh bien, je me plains maintenant, répondit facilement le plus âgé. Va te brosser les dents maintenant.

-Seulement si tu viens avec moi.

-Je ne vais pas te brosser les dents, Haz, dit Louis en secouant la tête, se relevant sur ses coudes.

-Non, mais tu peux prendre une douche avec moi ? demanda Harry, essayant de faire une moue mignonne, mais à en juger par la façon dont Louis se mit à rire, ce n'était pas très convaincant.

-Brosse-toi les dents, puis nous irons prendre une douche.

-Alors… C'est un oui ? dit Harry, les yeux brillants.

-C'est un _va te brosser les dents_, et puis, peut-être que je prendrais une douche avec toi, répondit Louis rapidement, pointant du doigt la salle de bain. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible quand il se leva lentement et se traina dans la salle de bain. Louis regarda son départ, observant discrètement ses fesses, et non, il ne pouvait pas dire non à la demande d'une douche à deux. Surtout lorsque c'était _ces_ lèvres qui le demandaient.

Il pouvait entendre Harry bricoler dans la salle de bain et se brosser les dents, il sut quand son petit-ami eut fini. Louis sortit du lit et veilla à prendre quelques serviettes en plus sur son chemin.

Quand il entra dans la salle de bain, Harry était penché dans la douche, testant l'eau et réglant la température. Il se retourna et sourit à Louis, avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau.

« -C'est plus à ton goût ? demanda-t-il, soufflant sur le visage de Louis.

-Hum, beaucoup mieux, tu sens la menthe, dit Louis, se penchant pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. »

Il avait un goût délicieux maintenant, et oui, Louis n'avait plus d'excuse pour ne pas l'embrasser tout le temps.

« -On prend notre douche ? demanda Harry, se reculant.

-Un tel pervers, sourit Louis.

-Non, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? Je suis juste collant, c'est tout, dit innocemment le plus jeune.

-Donc, la raison pour laquelle je dois prendre une douche avec toi est parce que tu es incapable de te laver ? Non pas parce que tu as une autre idée ? murmura Louis.

-Eh bien, excuse-moi de vouloir passer du temps avec mon copain. Tu sais qu'avec tout ce qu'on fait, on a du mal à se voir, et maintenant que je fais un effort…

-Prenons notre douche, alors, soupira Louis, roulant ses yeux de manière spectaculaire.

-Hum, je t'aime.

-Heureusement pour toi, je t'aime aussi. »

…

« -Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ce serait bien, soupira Harry. »

Louis massait le shampooing doucement sur ses cheveux, prenant son temps pour couvrir toutes les boucles et frotter le cuir chevelu, faisant presque gémir Harry.

« -Bien pour toi, peut-être.

-Oh, tu apprécies vraiment, dit Harry, sa phrase se transformant en un gémissement quand Louis massa le bas de son cou.

-Tourne-toi, que je puisse rincer tes cheveux.

-Ok, marmonna le plus jeune, se tournant pour que Louis enlève tout le shampooing avec le pommeau de douche, tout en massant ses boucles.

-Bien, maintenant, ton corps.

-Ma partie préférée, rit Harry.

-Pas comme ça ! dit Louis, frappant légèrement le dos de son petit-ami. »

Il se pencha sur lui pour atteindre la bouteille de gel douche sur le rebord de la douche ainsi qu'un gant de toilette. Doucement, il se mit à frotter le dos d'Harry.

Il remonta sur ses épaules, trainant lentement sur chacun de ses bras, et il prenait son temps, parce que _putain_, Harry était magnifique quand il était humide et savonneux, et tout dégoulinait sur les muscles de ses bras et de son dos, faisant un peu frissonner Louis.

Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive en bas du dos d'Harry, il frotta juste au-dessus des fesses d'Harry, choisissant délibérément de ne pas toucher cette partie de son anatomie. Harry gémit et essaya de se rapprocher de Louis, mais le plus âgé s'en préoccupa à peine.

« -Tourne-toi. »

Harry soupira mais obéit de toute façon, laissant Louis laver son torse. Louis prit son temps là aussi, parce que son petit-ami contractait ses abdominaux, et oui, même si c'était cliché, ils étaient beaux quand ils étaient mouillés.

« -Tu n'es pas si subtile que ça, tu sais, dit soudainement Harry, faisant légèrement sursauter Louis.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Bien sûr, tu n'as absolument pas observé mon cul ce matin, se moqua Harry, en roulant des yeux.

-Comme si tu n'avais pas tout prévu ! Tu m'as prié depuis que nous sommes levés pour qu'on prenne une douche ensemble ! protesta Louis.

-Et tu l'as fait, reconnais-le, Louis, tu es juste déses… »

Harry fut coupé dans sa phrase quand Louis le poussa contre le mur de la douche, afin qu'ils soient dos contre poitrine, et commença à mordre son cou. Il aspira une grande marque sous l'oreille gauche d'Harry avant de le mordre plus fort.

« -Louise va te tuer pour ça, haleta Harry.

-Tes cheveux cacheront, grogna Louis. »

Il attaqua l'autre côté du cou d'Harry, léchant les marques rouges qu'il avait laissé, et il veilla à placer toutes les morsures d'amour à des endroits où elles pourraient être facilement cachées.

« -Louis…, gémit Harry quand son amant mordit le lobe de son oreille.

-Qui est désespéré maintenant ? demanda Louis pour la forme. »

Il retourna Harry et plaqua son dos contre la paroi carrelée de la douche. Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, le forçant à ouvrir sa bouche et à le rendre complètement défait dans ses bras.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent, les faisant tous les deux gémir dans le baiser et sombrer plus profondément en lui.

Harry avança ses hanches pour rencontrer celles de Louis, leurs érections glissant l'une contre l'autre. Louis grogna et reproduit les mêmes mouvements qu'Harry, voulant, ayant besoin de sentir plus de friction.

« -Je veux… Je… Louis, je… »

Harry essaya de parler, mais seuls des bruits stupides sortirent de sa bouche quand Louis se mit à lécher son torse.

« -Dis-moi ce que tu veux, bébé, dit Louis. »

Il se mit à genoux, embrassant une des cuisses d'Harry et massant l'autre, et il évita délibérément ce qu'il savait ce qu'Harry essayait de demander.

« -Je veux… Louis… »

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière contre la paroi quand Louis aspira une autre marque sur le haut de sa cuisse.

« -Tu veux que je te suce ? demanda Louis. »

Il enroula une de ses mains autour de la base du sexe d'Harry, glissant vers le haut très lentement.

Harry hocha la tête frénétiquement, incapable de parler avec Louis faisant _ça_ et son regard innocent.

« -Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux…, murmura Louis. »

Il apporta sa bouche vers le bas de l'érection, et le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Il continua ce petit jeu jusqu'à lécher le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'échappait à l'extrémité.

Harry eut le souffle coupé quand la bouche chaude et humide de Louis se referma sur lui, sa main enroulée autour de ce qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre. Son autre main continuait de masser ses cuisses, réduisant Harry à une masse frémissante.

Harry mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Louis, ne le forçant pas, juste parce qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire.

Louis gémit autour de lui, envoyant des vibrations tout le long de son sexe et le reste de son corps. Harry frissonna et essaya de résister à l'envie de s'enfoncer dans la bouche de Louis.

« -Louis… Si tu continues, je vais venir… Je ne veux pas, bégaya Harry, essayant de repousser son amant.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda Louis, avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait. »

Harry gémit et resserra ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis.

« -Ou…Oui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ? demanda à nouveau Louis, se retirant enfin, appuyant simplement de petits baisers sur son sexe.

-Baise-moi, Louis, dit Harry avec plus de confiance, les yeux s'assombrissant quand il baissa le regard. »

Cela prit Louis par surprise, il s'arrêta une seconde, la confiance d'Harry le fit vaciller, avant que son cerveau se reconnecte au reste de son corps. Il retourna Harry et embrassa le long du dos d'Harry en se levant, qui l'aidait à se stabiliser.

Il suça deux de ses doigts tout en massant les cheveux d'Harry avec sa main libre, pour essayer de le distraire. Mais apparemment, Harry ne voulait pas attendre.

« -Fais-le, Louis, ça ira.

-Tout ce que tu veux, bébé, sourit Louis. »

Il poussa ses deux doigts en lui, et Harry siffla de douleur, mordant sa lèvre si fort qu'elle devint complètement blanche. Louis attendit une seconde, le temps qu'Harry s'habitue et hoche la tête, puis il commença à bouger ses doigts.

Il les bougea dans différents angles jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe l'endroit qui fit presque s'effondrer Harry, l'obligeant à se tenir au bras de Louis pour se stabiliser.

« -Louis, Louis, je suis prêt. S'il te plait, je te veux. J'ai envie de toi, s'il te plait, cria Harry. »

Louis retira rapidement ses doigts, et utilisa ses deux mains pour essayer de faire glisser le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur son sexe. Harry geignit à l'absence de contact.

Louis n'essaya même pas d'être doux maintenant, pas avec les bruits que faisait Harry, dignes d'une star du porno. Donc il le pénétra d'un coup, le prenant profondément en une seule fois.

« -Mon dieu, Louis…, gémit Harry. »

Il commença à s'incliner sur Louis, et ce dernier le prit comme un signe qu'il pouvait se déplacer. Tellement lentement, il commença à bouger ses hanches, allant uniquement peu profondément.

« -Plus vite, Louis, grogna salement Harry. »

Il continua de reculer sur les hanches de son amant, et le peu de conscience de Louis se brisa alors, et il se retira presque avant de claquer à nouveau, de sorte qu'Harry se contorsionnait en face de lui, s'appuyant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Louis continua, savourant chaque bruit unique qui sortait de la bouche sale d'Harry, les gémissements venant de lui étaient si sexy, presque suffisant pour envoyer Louis dans le point de non-retour.

« -Tu vas venir pour moi, Haz ? chuchota Louis à son oreille, léchant une ligne le long de son cou. Besoin d'aide ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Louis enveloppa une main autour de son sexe, le caressant une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant qu'Harry ne tombe en arrière contre lui, venant sur le mur de la douche et s'agrippant à Louis quand ses genoux fléchirent.

Le resserrement autour de Louis, avec les bruits pornographiques qu'Harry laissait échapper envoyèrent Louis dans l'orgasme, mordant l'épaule de son amant quand il vint.

Tous deux restèrent comme ça pendant un moment, trop satisfaits et usés pour bouger, avant que Louis ne soupire et se retire. Harry faillit tomber, mais Louis le rattrapa, s'assurant qu'il était stable sur ses pieds.

« -Ca va, bébé ? demanda Louis.

-Je vais affreusement bien, sourit Harry.

-Je pense que nous devons prendre une nouvelle douche. »

Harry rit et se retourna, se penchant pour embrasser Louis.

« -Qui a un goût de bite dans la bouche maintenant ?

-Tais-toi.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »


End file.
